Genetics
by Lennu
Summary: Because Sasuke and Sakura can't repopulate the clan with just one child. Because all Sakura desperately wants is a pink-haired companion in a clan renowned for its dark-eyed and haired warriors.


For the umpteenth time that hour, Uchiha Sakura found herself staring at the front door, half expecting little whirlwinds of chaos personified to put an end to her quiet morning. She was rarely home alone now that Sasuke roamed less, serving as an extra pair of restraints against their brood of six.

She flinched at the kick to her ribs, reminding her that their household number would soon be increasing by one more.

' _Three more months and you're out, kiddo. I'll show you who's the boss out here.'_

Getting up, she grabbed a glass of water, making her way to living room. She carefully dodged all of the toys her sons had deliberately forgotten to put away. She sank into the soft cushions of her couch, still a bit uneasy by the silence.

' _I wonder if Sasuke drowned any of them in a genjutsu by now…_ '

She smiled mischievously. Sasuke had no idea what he was in for when he decided to take all six junior Uchihas to the dock for some bonding time so that Sakura could get ready for her monthly check-up in peace.

Lost in thought, she rubbed her swollen belly, feeling the silky red fabric of her qipao tight against her skin. In a few weeks, she'd be lucky if she could get it over her hips. As one of the top medic-nins in the Fire Country ( _'…or world'_ ), Sakura knew better than anyone else her pregnancy was progressing normally. She didn't need to go to clinic to confirm this. It was just a formality and a reason to leave the house and see Hinata, who had just given birth, at the hospital.

Sakura stared at the wall across from her, her emerald eyes hastily skipping over the three fist-sized holes to land on the countless picture frames on the shelves. She smiled at the different scenes documented in each photograph. Team photos, birthdays, pranks, holidays…all suggesting a wonderful life. A life she worked hard for and cherished with every fiber of her being.

Wanting a better look at the most recent family portrait, she retrieved it and sank back into the couch with a satisfied plop. Her heart skipped a beat when she stared at her husband's face. After all these years, he still had the same effect on her since her academy days.

She kissed the image of Sasuke. _'Hehe…My husband is still such a hottie…_ _ **And all mine, shannarooo**_.'

It was the kick to her ribs that finally ceased her giggles, sobering her up. "Gomen, gomen…"

Sakura held the photograph up, suddenly frowning a bit. It was easy to spot herself. A splash of pink and green in a sea of black and blue.

Now, Sakura was smart. One of the smartest (after Shikamaru) in her generation. She knew about genetics. She knew all about how dominant and recess alleles worked. For example, her bright pink hair was a heterozygous recessive trait – a combination of her father's dull pink and mother's blonde hair. So she knew going into her marriage with Sasuke that the Uchiha genes were purely dominant. After all, **99.9%** of Uchihas were onyx-eyed raven-haired warriors. Yet, a small part of her had hoped she wouldn't be so grossly outnumbered.

Her first-born, Sarada, had inherited Sasuke's coloring, but Sakura's facial traits. As their first child together, Sakura had been proud. Sarada was proof that Sasuke was no longer the only Uchiha.

Two years later, Sakura gave birth to Itachi. He was Sarada in the male form, also inheriting his father's onyx eyes and raven locks.

Fugaku followed Itachi the following year. Sasuke's clone. Sakura often wondered if she had any role in his creation and felt transported back in time. No matter how often she took a brush to his black hair, it would only spike right up when she was done.

Shisui was born two years later, giving her hope. He had his father and siblings' dark hair color, but his eyes were not as black as they had originally thought. When Sasuke had held him up to the light, it was Sakura who noticed the dark moss gleam from beneath his pale eyelids. It was there Sakura realized her genes were fighting to manifest themselves. Shisui's eyes were almost always mistaken for black, but her hope continued to grow.

Sweet Mikoto was born the following year, Sasuke in the female form. She had inherited her father's noble facial traits & onyx eyes. Sakura had cried when she noticed her daughter's hair was not a spiky black, but rather a dark mauve color. Sakura's father had high-fived her, joking that that was as close to pink as they were going to get.

Obito snuck up on them nine months later, in the usual Uchiha coloring. Except for his eyes. He was born with two different eye colors. While the kids had joked that his mismatched eyes matched Sasuke's onyx/purple ones, Sakura could only focus on the small eye as green as her own.

Currently, she was at a loss of what to expect with baby #7. She had even asked Tsunade & Shizune to keep the gender a mystery. This was to be her and Sasuke's final child together.

' _My last attempt at having a child in my likeliness… A child that people know is mine and not just my legendary… gorgeous… mysterious…husband with the dark smoldering eyes…ripped –_ _ **FOCUS SAKURA, SHANNAROOOO!**_ _'_

Not at all ashamed, she got to her feet, placed the portrait back, and made her way out of her home in the renovated Uchiha district towards the hospital.

* * *

Sakura paused outside of the room, smiling at her bedridden pale-eyed friend. "Ohayo, Hinata! Care for a visitor?"

"Oh, Sakura! Please come in," came the soft reply.

Sakura's heart melted at the sight of the blunette babies on Hinata's lap. "They're beautiful. If it wasn't for those whisker markings, I'd say you pulled an Orochimaru and self-reproduced!" she teased, earning a scandalized laugh from Hinata.

"Oh gimme one before I combust already!" Sakura squealed, carefully cradling one of the infants to her chest. "Which one do I have?"

"Hinaga. This is her younger sister, Hinami."

Unable to resist, Sakura nuzzled her cheek against Hinaga's silky blue fuzz of hair. "How is Naruto?"

Hinata smiled. "Stressed, but happy. So much to oversee."

Sakura nodded. "As expected of our Hokage and father of now six Uzumakis."

"Thank goodness for his endless energy. It still so inspiring," Hinata confessed, eyes gleaming with appreciation.

"So he's been watching the kids?"

"Hai."

Sakura smirked. "We both know that means there are probably five Narutos in your house at this very moment."

Hinata's smile widened conspiratorially. "Hanabi and my father promised to stop by and check on him daily."

Sakura nodded in approval.

"How are you doing?"

The pinkette gave her a thumbs up. "Haven't demolished my new home…yet. Kids are a handful. Just had my six-month checkup and the due date hasn't changed. Three more months and I can finally put my pregnancy days behind me for good."

"Oh, thank Kami."

Sakura raised a surprised brow at her friend's relief.

"Gomen." Hinata blushed. "It's just that Naruto doesn't want to lose to Sasuke…"

Sakura glanced at the sleeping baby still in her arms, fighting off a smile. _'The rivalry never ends_.'

"Raising clans is hard work, despite the fun in making them," Sakura teased, causing Hinata's blush to spread past her face.

"Sakura!"

"Seven is a special number to Sasuke and I, so it's fitting for us to stop here. Guess you'll have to endure one more pregnancy if you wanna catch up. Might earn you a third set of twins."

Hinata glanced at the cooing Hinami on her lap and smiled. "Naruto's always wanted a big family. I'll do anything for him."

Touched by Hinata's love for her teammate (and unofficial brother), Sakura drew closer to the bed. Her eyes got a bit teary when Hinata immediately made room for her.

Sakura sighed contently, resting her head on the petite woman's shoulder. "Naruto is lucky to have you."

" _I'm_ lucky to have him."

They fell into comfortable silence, observing the two infants.

After a few minutes, Sakura shifted a bit, uncomfortable. She felt her insecurities bubbling up the more she stared at the newest Uzumaki members. It was a well-known fact that the Hyuuga bloodline was recessive by nature, which is why they married within the clan. It was unheard of to see the Byakugan on a non-Hyuuga.

' _So how was it possible that some of Hinata's kids were able to overcome Naruto's lineage?!'_

Uzumakis were famous for their bright red hair. No exceptions except for Tsunade and Naruto, who were of mixed bloodlines – Senju and Namikaze respectively. _'Apparently, yellow trumps red…'_ To make matters more interesting, Naruto was the splitting image of his father, confirming the Namikaze lineage's dominance.

By that logic and the laws of genetics, all of Hinata's children should have variations of blonde hair and blue eyes.

Hinata and Naruto's first child, Boruto, proved it. He could pass for a young Kage Bushin of Naruto.

Himawari's birth two years later changed things. She was born in Naruto's likeness, but with Hinata's blue hair. To the surprise of everyone and despite her Naruto-blue eyes, she inherited and activated the Byakugan. The **first and only** non-Hyuuga ever to possess such a kekkei genkai.

Two years later, Hinata had her first set of twins – Neji and Hizashi. Those two terrors always turned heads whenever they went. Blonde-hair Hyuugas. A combination of their parents' most distinguished features.

Sakura bit her lip, turning her attention to Hinaga and Hinami – Hinata's clones. Their dark blue hair made a sharp contrast against their white eyes.

She knew genetics was not as straightforward as she was making it out to be in her head. That there was a component of probability, recombination, and natural selection at play. Yet, she still felt disappointed that nature kept rejecting her side of the gene pool, almost as if marking it inferior. Yes, most of the Harunos were civilians except for her and parents. And sure, her pink hair served as an identifier when stealth and camouflage was a necessity…but it was still her.

' _I don't deserve to be a matriarch.'_

"Is…everything alright, Sakura?"

The pink kunoichi forced a smile. "I'm being silly. I just…feel underrepresented. I feel like a womb-carrier at times."

Hinata frowned and grabbed Sakura's hand in comfort. "You are so much more than that."

"I know—"

"No, I don't believe you truly do."

Shocked green eyes met firm white ones. "As mothers, we have no control over how our children will look or the gifts they will inherit, but we can shape the people they will become. You are the best thing that has ever happened to that clan. There was and is no one else who loves and understands Sasuke as you do. So I beg you, stop hurting yourself."

Unable to use her voice for fear of choking on her words, a trembling Sakura closed her eyes and squeezed Hinata's hand in thanks.

* * *

Three months later, Sakura found herself bearing down with Tsunade between her legs.

"Come on, Sakura. Almost there."

Sakura resisted the urge to grind her teeth as another wave of contractions hit her. Despite her legendary mountain-crushing strength, pushing a baby out of her vagina was a different story. It humbled even the best of women.

"Last time, last time," she chanted to herself as she pushed. Everyone in the room wisely held their tongue when the metal arm handles broke within her grasp.

Sakura pretended not to notice how Sasuke paled and continued to maintain a safe distance away from her. She rolled her eyes at the uselessness of the opposite sex.

"One more push and it's all over."

Giving her mentor a grim nod, Sakura pushed until the ripping pressure suddenly disappeared. Going limp, she closed her eyes just as the sounds of her baby's cries filled the room.

"Boy," Tsunade bellowed proudly.

Still, Sakura couldn't find the courage to open her eyes, even when Tsunade placed the baby gently on her chest.

"Sakura. Open your eyes," Sasuke's smooth voice coaxed her.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the faint disbelief she heard in Sasuke's voice. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge and did as told. Her hands shook as she touched the baby's small pink locks. "Is this...real?"

"You bet your bubblegum ass it is. History has been made today. I would give up drinking for a month just to see how your Uchiha ancestors are reacting to this right now. A pink-haired Uchiha..." Tsunade patted Sakura's head affectionately. "You did wonderfully, Sakura. I'll give you all a moment."

Sakura felt tears roll down her cheeks when she gently pulled one of the baby's eyelids up to reveal vibrant green pupils. "This is surreal. He has my hair and eyes," she whispered, dumbfounded.

Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulder, his mismatched eyes on their son. "It was bound to happen."

Sakura bit her lip, wondering for a moment if he was displeased. She glanced at the calm baby, already so Sasuke-like in personality. "Will others see him as less of an Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his now solemn eyes to her. "He is my son. Pink hair or not."

She smiles at him, "I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I finally feel I've carved a piece of me into the clan."

Sasuke's hand dropped to his side, his face grim. "Finally...?"

Sakura flinched at his tone, avoiding turning in his direction.

"Hn. Look at me, Sakura."

When she refused, he touched the side of her face, bringing her startled gaze to him. She expected to see hard lines on his face, but instead found warmth and the ghost of a smile.

"The children may look more like me, but they are more yours than mine. Sarada reminds me of you the most. She is so passionate… it's scary at times. I believe her when she says that she will be the next Hokage. She has your fists to do it.

"Itachi has your intelligence, enjoying scrolls more than kunais. He is most excited when people underestimate him, driving him to get better.

"Fugaku has your intuition, sense of morality, and love for Konoha. He wants to revive the Konoha Military Police Force in order protect the village you helped shape.

"Shisui has your kindness. He may have a healer's heart.

"Mikoto… My self-proclaimed shadow. She never gives up. No matter how many times I hide, she always finds and waits for me.

"Obito already shows signs of great chakra control and he's barely two. Bashful, but confident."

Sasuke paused to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Each child you have given me has your fighting spirit for life. None of them are emotionally stunted because of me. Because of you, the curse of the Uchiha has been broken."

Sakura could only smile at him through her tears when he poked her forehead tenderly.

' _I love you too, Sasuke-kun_.' "Gomen, I've been so stupid."

"Hn." He stroked the baby's hand, going still when the infant's fist closed around his index finger. "Our son still needs a name, wife."

"Hmmm….How about Natsu?"

The baby's crumpling face, seemingly on the verge of crying, was their answer.

"Oh no, don't cry. There, there now. How about…ummm… Oh! No. What about…"

Sasuke could like smirk as his wife's indecisiveness only added to her and the baby's growing distress.

"Sakutaro."

Both Sakura and the baby stilled. They watched as the newborn pinkette shook Sasuke's fingers playfully, all signs of a meltdown gone.

"Uchiha Sakutaro it is," Sasuke decided, kissing the top of the miniature pink head proudly.

He froze at Sakura's heated gaze, her head tilted up in his direction, silently asking for a similar favor.

Faking a cough, Sasuke turned away, not quick enough to hide his flushed face. "Stop it, Sakura. That's exactly how Sakutaro's conception started."

Sakura laughed. Drawing chakra into her hand, she grabbed his vest, drawing him back to her. Sasuke sighed, but gave her a small smirk.

"Then we'll just continue our lead on the Uzumaki clan," she whispered before she pressed her smiling lips onto his.

* * *

Thank you for your endurance! Now before you go... (Stares at Review box not-so-subtly).


End file.
